The Beauty of the Naked Eye
by Emberailee
Summary: Kai breaks Jinora's glasses. What ensues? Anger? Forgiveness? Romance? Humor? Perhaps all of the above. Pure sugary Kainora fluff! (Kai x Jinora) [Prompt from OTPPrompts . tumblr .com!]


**The Beauty of the Naked Eye**

**Summary: **Kai breaks Jinora's glasses. What ensues? Anger? Forgiveness? Romance? Humor? Perhaps all of the above. Kainora fluff! (Kai x Jinora)

**Rating: **K

"Kai!"

"…"

"That was my only pair of glasses!"

"…"

"Kai…"

"That was totally an accident…and how was I supposed to know glasses broke when they hit the ground?"

"_Glass_es…glass y'know that fragile substance that shatters?"

"Right…" Kai twiddled with his thumbs ruefully, looking up at Jinora through puppy-dog eyes.

**_5 Minutes Earlier_**

Jinora and Kai sat next to one another in the library. Textbooks were sprawled across the tabletop, occupying every possible inch. The couple had been studying diligently, for the most part, all afternoon. Minutes prior, looks of determination and focus were etched into both Kai and Jinora's faces. Extremely nearsighted Jinora had removed her glasses to create a clarity for the text she read, her face inches from the book. She sat, eyebrows furrowed in interest. Kai sat to her left, flipping through pages of an English textbook as pointedly as he could. If one were to have entered the library anytime prior to last five minutes, they would've seen the epitome of ambitious study. Yet, Kai's studies came to a halt as he punctured the silence that had only moments ago lingered through the air.

"Jinora?"

"Hm," she replied, not looking up from her text.

"This book is wrong. It says the plural of bison is bison," Kai stated matter-of-factly.

"What's wrong with that? That's correct," Jinora explained, now looking Kai in the eyes curiously.

"I'm pretty sure it's _bisons,_" Kai contended confidently.

"No, it's like deer. The plural is deer. It's just one of those exceptions to the rules," Jinora said

"Why does the English language even have rules if there going to break their own rules every four words?!" Kai asked exasperatedly.

"You ask why rules get broken? You?" Jinora smirked.

"My rule-breaking is totally irrelevant," he countered. "Besides, why would somebody literally write a set of rules just to write a set of exceptions?" Kai asked bewildered. As his confusion grew to lace his words, he gestured with his hands to emphasize his question; however, his arm swept across the books and, in one solid swipe, sent Jinora's glasses hurtling to the floor. The sound of glass splintering preceded a momentary silence. Kai reached down to the floor and removed the pair of glasses from the floor, holding them in his hands, embarrassment flushing through his cheeks.

**_Present Time**_

_ "_I can't see a thing!" Jinora exclaimed.

"Don't worry," Kai soothed nervously, his hands gently placed on Jinora's shoulders. "I'll get you another pair of glasses. We can stop by the store tonight and pick them up first thing tomorrow morning." Jinora nodded in agreement; she blinked her eyes, disoriented with her surroundings. Kai, in that moment, couldn't help but to notice her eyes. He knew they were a beautiful shade of brown, but without her glasses, Jinora's eyes had a new light about them. They were more petite without the lenses in front of them; they looked like precious gemstones atop a bed of pearly snow. They were stunning; Kai could see the color more closely. Her eyes were generally a shade of chocolate brown, but wherever the light touched, they transformed to a glistening shade like that of a fresh copper penny. Before Kai could further analyze Jinora's eyes, he was dragged back to reality.

"Earth to Kai," Jinora drawled. "We should go now, right? Before they close?"

"Yeah, definitely," Kai said, his eyes not glancing away from hers. Still entranced, Kai closed the textbooks from the table slowly and packed his bag. He moved loosely and clumsily as if he were under a spell. He finally darted his view to his car keys. "I'll drive."

Jinora pushed in her chair and waited for Kai to do the same. Kai took her hand and began to walk towards the exit.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Jinora asked.

"Two reasons. One, you can't see. Two, I want to," Kai smiled. Jinora rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Only moments later, Kai and Jinora had made it to the car and were on their way to the eyeglass shop.

**_30 Minutes Later**_

The shop owner gingerly held the pair of glasses between his thumb and index finger.

"These are totaled," he stated nonchalantly. "You'll need a new pair, dear."

Jinora expected that. She had already chosen a pair from the sale rack; the frame was made of coppery-wire that snaked around rectangular lenses. She handed them to the shop owner. He proceeded to pull up Jinora's file with her prescription. He filled out the paperwork, tucking the glasses in a pouch next to the folded forms.

"These will be ready for pick up tomorrow morning," he said. Jinora nodded and followed Kai to the exit after thanking the owner.

Jinora followed Kai back to his car, hand massaging her temple. "Take me home please. I'm going to get a headache from this whole lack-of-vision ordeal," she said. Kai complied, starting the engine. Before the two pulled out of the parking lot, Kai released at least fifty apologies. Kai pulled into the parking lot of Jinora's two-story home, continuing his apologies.

"It's fine," Jinora assured him. "Just we have to make sure to get them tomorrow morning."

"Yes definitely," Kai said. "Until then though, I get to admire your beautiful naked eyes."

Jinora blushed and then laughed. "Was that supposed to be romantic? 'Naked eyes'?" Kai nodded. She just breathed out a final giggle. "I'm glad you like my naked eyes," she complied.

"I love them. They're as beautiful as the rest of you," Kai smiled.

"That," Jinora began before briefly pecking Kai on the cheek. "was very romantic."


End file.
